superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
The Krusty Sponge and Sing a Song of Patrick (credits)
|- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |''"Der Krosse Schwamm"'' |- |'Storyboard Director' |Aaron Springer |- |'Written by' |Aaron Springer Eric Shaw |- |'Creative Director' |Vincent Waller |- |'Animation Director' |Andrew Overtoom |- |'Special Guest Star' |Gene Shalit |- |'Supervising Producer' |Paul Tibbitt |- | colspan="2" |''"Sing a Song of Patrick"'' |- |'Storyboard Directors' |Luke Brookshier Tom King |- |'Written by' |Luke Brookshier Tom King Steven Banks |- |'Creative Director' |Vincent Waller |- |'Animation Director' |Alan Smart |- |'Supervising Producer' |Paul Tibbitt |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Executive Producer' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Co-Executive Producer' |Paul Tibbitt |- |'Line Producer' |Dina Buteyn |- |'Production Manager' |Jennie Monica Hammond |- |'Art Director' |Peter Bennett |- |'Supervising Director' |Alan Smart |- |'Story Editor' |Steven Banks |- |'Writers' |Dani Michaeli Richard Pursel Eric Shaw Paul Tibbitt |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "The Krusty Sponge" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Bob, Judge |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward, Customer #4, Passenger #2 |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs, Customer #5 |- |'Dee Bradley Baker' |Little Boy Fish, Delivery Fish, Customer |- |'Sirena Irwin' |Barbara, Little Girl Fish, Gramma |- |'Paul Tibbitt' |Customer #1, Fish #41 |- |'Mark Fite' |Customer #3, Passenger #1, Bailiff |- |'Gene Shalit' |Gene Scallop |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "Sing a Song of Patrick" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Gary, Narrator, Keyboardist, Jellyfish, Comic Store Owner, Fish #2 |- |'Bill Fagerbakke' |Patrick, Record Owner, Mortician, Cotton Candy Man |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward, Nerd, Radio DJ |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs, Fish #81 |- |'Dee Bradley Baker' |Old Man |- |'Mark Fite' |Coach, Bassist, Pitchfork Vendor |- |'Carlos Alazraqui' |Guitarist, Fish #3, Fish #4 |- |'Zach Throne' |Fish #1, Fish #5, Torch Vendor |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Casting Director' |Maryanne Dacey Shannon Reed |- |'Casting Assistant' |Lorena Gallego |- |'Supervising Recording Engineer' |Justin Brinsfield |- |'2nd Recording Engineer' |Matt Corey Mishelle Smith |- |'Original Character Design' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Storyboard Supervisor' |Clint Bond |- |'Storyboard Artists' |Sean Charmatz Dave Cunningham Zac Moncrief Maureen Mascarina Ted Seko Marcelo Souza Janice Tolentino Monica Tomova Brad Vandergrift |- |'Character Designer' |Robert Ryan Cory |- |'Prop Designer & Clean-Up Artist' |Derek L'estrange |- |'BG Layout Supervisor' |Kenny Pittenger |- |'BG Layout Design' |Olga Gerdjikov |- |'Background Painters' |Peter Bennett Kit Boyce Andy Clark Wesley T. Paguio Lucy Tanashian-Gentry |- |'Color Key Supervisor' |Teale Reon Wang |- |'Color Stylists' |Catherine Simmonds Meg Hanna |- |'Senior Production Coordinators' |Derek Iversen Noeli Rosas |- |'Writing Coordinator' |Melissa Webster |- |'Production Assistant' |Devon Lombardi |- |'Sheet Timers' |Russell Calabrese Lindsey Pollard Burt Medall Frank Weiss |- |'Final Checker' |Kathy Gilmore |- |'Post Production Supervisor' |Kimberlee Vanek |- |'Director of Post Production' |Jason Stiff |- |'Additional Post Production Services' |Anna Adams Andre Boutilier Christian Evans J.F. Kinyon |- |'Supervising Picture Editor' |Christoper Hink |- |'CG Supervisor' |Ernest Chan |- |'Animatic Editor' |Steve Downs |- |'Post Production Sound Supervisor & Mixer' |Timothy J. Borquez |- |'Sound FX Designer & Editor' |Jeffrey Hutchins |- |'Assistant SFX' |Daisuke Sawa Eric Freeman Keith Dickens Tom Syslo Mark Howlett Brian Mars Tony Orozco |- |'Dialogue Editor' |Mishelle Smith |- |'Re-Recording Mixer' |Eric Freeman |- |'Foley Team' |Monette Becktold Tony Orozco |- |'Track Reading' |Michael Edmonds |- |'Music Editor' |Nicolas Carr |- |'"Twinkle, Twinkle, Patrick Star"' |Written by Luke Brookshier, Tom King Composed & Performed by Eban Schletter |- |'"Cookie, Wookie, Teddy Bear"' |Written by Tom King Composed & Performed by Eban Schletter |- |'Music Composed by' |Barry Anthony Steve Belfer Nicolas Carr Sage Guyton Eban Schletter Jeremy Wakefield |- |'"SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song"' |Lyrics by Stephen Hillenburg, Derek Drymon Composed by Hank Smith Music Performed by Pat Pinney |- |'DaVinci Colorist' |Dexter P. |- |'Post Production Services' |Hacienda Post Encore |- |'Animation Services' |Rough Draft Studios, Korea |- |'Overseas Supervisor' |Scott Mansz |- |'Stock Image Provided by' |Getty Images |- |'Live Action Island Footage by' |Bad Clams Productions, inc. |- |'Title Still Photography by' |David Frapwell |- |'Developed by' |Derek Drymon Tim Hill Nicholas R. Jennings |- |'Special Thanks' |Margie Cohn Mark Taylor Claudia Spinelli Courtney Sanford |- |'Executive in Charge for Nickelodeon' |Eric Coleman |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |"SpongeBob SquarePants" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. © 2007 Viacom International Inc. All rights reserved. |} Category:Episode credits Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Episodes Category:Nickelodeon Category:End Credits